Hay que ser muy idiota para
by Aika Asakura
Summary: Hace años que me doy cuenta y no me importa, pero nunca se me ocurrió escribirlo porque la idiotez me parece un tema muy desagradable, especialmente si es el idiota quien lo expone. U.U POV'HoroHoro profundo, gracioso, violento, tal cual es Horito. Leàn


"**Hay que ser realmente idiota para..."**

**_Trascrito por Aika Asakura_**

_No sé por que sigo poniendo esto, pero reglas son reglas, odio seguir las reglas n.nU En fin, como ya saben, ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenecen. Aunque quisiera que me regalaran a Horo-chan . ¡es tan bello!_

_Aclaración 2: Este es un escrito que encontré en un foro de literatura, es de autoría anónima, o el tipo que lo publicó se le olvido dar créditos, en dado caso yo solo he agregado o modificado ciertas cositas para acoplarlas al personaje. Así que aclaración hecha, demandas olvidadas y capitulo listo._

** " El Idiota perfecto"**

**------ POV's HoroHoro ------**

Hace años que me doy cuenta y no me importa, pero nunca se me ocurrió escribirlo porque la idiotez me parece un tema muy desagradable, especialmente si es el idiota quien lo expone. U.U

Puede que la palabra idiota sea demasiado rotunda, pero prefiero ponerla de entrada y calientita sobre el plato, aunque los amigos la crean exagerada, en vez de emplear cualquier otra como tonto, lelo o retardado (Ren) y que después los mismos amigos opinen que uno se ha quedado corto. En realidad no pasa nada grave, pero ser idiota lo pone a uno completamente aparte, y aunque tiene _sus cosas buenas_ es evidente que de a ratos hay como una nostalgia, un deseo de cruzar a la vereda de enfrente, donde amigos y parientes están reunidos en una misma inteligencia y comprensión, y frotarse un poco contra ellos para sentir que no hay diferencia apreciable y que todo va _bueníssimo_. Lo triste es que todo va _malissimo_ cuando uno es idiota, por ejemplo en el teatro:

Yo voy al teatro con mi pareja y algún amigo, hay un espectáculo de mimos checos o de bailarines tailandeses y es seguro que apenas empiece la función voy a encontrar que todo es una maravilla. Me divierto o me conmuevo enormemente, los diálogos o los gestos o las danzas me llegan como visiones sobrenaturales, aplaudo hasta romperme las manos y a veces me lloran los ojos o me río hasta el borde del pis, y en todo caso me alegro de vivir y de haber tenido la suerte de ir esa noche al teatro o al cine o a una exposición de cuadros, a cualquier sitio donde gentes extraordinarias están haciendo o mostrando cosas que jamás se habían imaginado antes, inventando un lugar de revelación y de encuentro, algo que lava de los momentos en que no ocurre nada más que lo que ocurre todo el tiempo (eso si sonó profundo n.nU)

Y así estoy deslumbrado y tan contento que cuando llega el intervalo me levanto entusiasmado y sigo aplaudiendo a los actores, y le digo a Len, mi pareja, que los mimos checos son una maravilla y que la escena en que el pescador echa el anzuelo y se ve avanzar un pez fosforescente a media altura es absolutamente inaudita. Mi Lencito también se ha divertido y ha aplaudido, pero de pronto me doy cuenta (ese instante tiene algo de herido, de agujero ronco y húmedo) que su diversión y sus aplausos no han sido como los míos, y además casi siempre hay con nosotros algún amigo – en este caso Lyzerg, el inglesito que vino de visita- que también se ha divertido y ha aplaudido pero nunca como yo, y también me doy cuenta de que está diciendo con suma sensatez e inteligencia que el espectáculo es bonito y que los actores no son malos, pero que desde luego no hay gran originalidad en las ideas, sin contar que los colores de los trajes son mediocres y la puesta en escena bastante adocenada y cosas y cosas.

Cuando Len o mi amigo dicen eso --lo dicen amablemente, sin ninguna agresividad -.-- yo comprendo que soy idiota, pero lo malo es que uno se ha olvidado, cada vez que lo maravilla algo que pasa, De modo que la caída repentina en la idiotez le llega como al corcho que se ha pasado años en el sótano acompañando al vino de la botella y de golpe ¡plop! y un tirón y no es mas que corcho. TT.TT- Me gustaría defender a los mimos checos o a los bailarines tailandeses, porque me han parecido admirables y he sido tan feliz con ellos que las palabras inteligentes y sensatas de mis amigos me duelen como por debajo de las uñas, y eso que comprendo perfectamente cuánta razón tienen y cómo el espectáculo no ha de ser tan bueno como a mí me parecía (pero en realidad a mí no me parecía que fuese bueno ni malo ni nada, sencillamente estaba transportado por lo que ocurría como idiota que soy, y me bastaba para salirme y andar por ahí donde me gusta andar cada vez que puedo, y puedo tan poco XD...).

Y jamás se me ocurriría discutir con mis amigos – aunque Len es una excepción - porque sé que tienen razón y que en realidad han hecho muy bien en no dejarse ganar por el entusiasmo, puesto que los placeres de la inteligencia y la sensibilidad deben nacer de un juicio ponderado y sobre todo de una actitud comparativa, basarse como dijo _Epicteto _en lo que ya se conoce para juzgar lo que se acaba de conocer, pues eso y no otra cosa es la cultura y la sofrosine. De ninguna manera pretendo discutir con ellos y a lo sumo me limito a alejarme unos metros para no escuchar el resto de las comparaciones y los juicios, mientras trato de retener todavía las últimas imágenes del pez fosforescente que flotaba en mitad del escenario, aunque ahora mi recuerdo se ve inevitablemente modificado por las críticas inteligentísimas que acabo de escuchar y no me queda más remedio que admitir la mediocridad de lo que he visto y que sólo me ha entusiasmado porque acepto cualquier cosa que tenga colores y formas un poco diferentes. Recaigo en la conciencia de que soy idiota, de que cualquier cosa basta para alegrarme de la cuadriculada vida, y entonces el recuerdo de lo que he amado y gozado esa noche se enturbia y se vuelve cómplice, la obra de otros idiotas que han estado pescando o bailando mal, con trajes y coreografías mediocres, y casi es un consuelo pero un consuelo siniestro el que seamos tantos los idiotas que esa noche se han dado cita en esa sala para bailar y pescar y aplaudir.

Lo peor es que a los dos días abro el diario y leo la crítica del espectáculo, y la crítica coincide casi siempre y hasta con las mismas palabras con o que tan sensata e inteligentemente han visto y dicho Len o mis amigos. Ahora estoy seguro de que _no ser idiota_ es una de las cosas más importantes para la vida de un hombre, hasta que poco a poco me vaya olvidando, porque lo peor es que al final me olvido, por ejemplo acabo de ver un pato que nadaba en uno de los lagos del Bois de Boulogne, y era de una hermosura tan maravillosa que no pude menos que ponerme en cuclillas junto al lago y quedarme no sé cuánto tiempo mirando su hermosura, la alegría petulante de sus ojos, esa doble línea delicada que corta su pecho en el agua del lago y que se va abriendo hasta perderse en la distancia. Mi entusiasmo no nace solamente del pato, es algo que el pato cuaja de golpe, porque a veces puede ser una hoja seca que se balancea en el borde de un banco, o una grúa anaranjada, enormísima y delicada contra el cielo azul de la tarde, o el olor de un vagón de tren cuando uno entra y se tiene un billete para un viaje de tantas horas y todo va a ir sucediendo prodigiosamente, el sándwich de jamón, los botones para encender o apagar la luz (una blanca y otra violeta), la ventilación regulable, todo eso me parece tan hermoso y casi tan imposible que tenerlo ahí a mi alcance me llena de una especie de sauce interior, de una verde lluvia de delicia que no debería terminar más. Pero muchos me han dicho que mi entusiasmo es una prueba de inmadurez (quieren decir que soy idiota, pero eligen las palabras ¬¬) y que no es posible entusiasmarse así por una tela de araña que brilla al sol, puesto que si uno incurre en semejantes excesos por una tela de araña llena de rocío¿qué va a dejar para la noche en que den King Lear? A mí eso me sorprende un poco, porque en realidad el entusiasmo no es una cosa que se gaste cuando uno es realmente idiota, se gasta cuando uno es inteligente y tiene sentido de los valores y de la historicidad de las cosas, y por eso aunque yo corra de un lado a otro del Bois de Boulogne para ver mejor el pato, eso no me impedirá esa misma noche dar enormes saltos de entusiasmo si me gusta como canta Fischer Dieskau.

Ahora que lo pienso la idiotez debe ser eso: poder entusiasmarse todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa que a uno le guste, sin que un dibujito en una pared tenga que verse menoscabado por el recuerdo de los frescos de Giotto en Padua. La idiotez debe ser una especie de presencia y recomienzo constante: ahora me gusta esta piedrita amarilla, ahora me gusta "L'année dernière à Marienbad", ahora me gustas tú, ratita, ahora me gusta esa increíble locomotora bufando en la Gare de Lyon, ahora me gusta ese cartel arrancado y sucio. Ahora me gusta, me gusta tanto, ahora soy yo, reincidentemente yo, **_el idiota perfecto_** en su idiotez que no sabe que es idiota y goza perdido en su goce, hasta que la primera frase inteligente lo devuelva a la conciencia de su idiotez y lo haga buscar presuroso un cigarrillo con manos torpes, mirando al suelo, comprendiendo y a veces aceptando porque también un idiota tiene que vivir¡claro! Que... hasta que otro pato u otro cartel, se atraviesen en el camino para poder entusiasmarse y así siempre... ser el **idiota perfecto** ñ.ñ

**Notas de Aika-chan:**

¡XD...! La, li, hoooooooo... ¡Santo Dios! tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que publique algo aquí en fanfiction o.OU

Creo que me la he pasado muy ocupada siendo _un idiota perfecto_ como Horito TT.TT – eso es algo cruel, pero lo mismo da ñ.ñ

Espero que este POV's de Horito les haya agradado – es mi regalo de fin de año y Navidad, tarde pero seguro- Ahora sean gentiles dejándonos un reviews y para aquellos que siguen mis otros fics, chicas, chicos en verdad le pido disculpa, pero en esta ocasión no ha sido totalmente mi culpa el no poder actualizar, es que mi evita – compu – se enfermo y el técnico tuvo que cambiarle el disco duro... por ende todo lo trabajado se perdió y yo ni pepa de acordarme del trama de cada historia, ahora tengo que bajar los capítulos publicados para poder ponerme a trabajar y aprovechar vacaciones.

Sin más que agregarles, me despido.. y si te sientes identificado con los pensamientos de Horito, no te preocupes, que idiotas muchos en el mundo, pero **perfecto** solo el de arriba. Y si no eres un baka, gracias por amargarnos la vida a los que nos entusiasmamos con la caída de los hojas de los árboles... ¡qué lindo! . - conste, ser idiota, no significa ser estúpido- así que no se pasen de listos ¿Ne?

Besos y abrazos... Se despide Aika-chan.

**¡Feliz y Próspero Año Nuevo!**


End file.
